Don't Ever Say 'I Love You'
by Raynsith
Summary: Draco and Harry meet again in the only way they know how. Beginning with a trial and ending who knows where. Warning; Contains slash and reference to drug use. Disclaimer; I never pretend to be anyone other that what I am, and what I am is a spinner of tales. I am definitely not J.K Rowling, a fact which pains me to this day. Please read, enjoy and review.
1. A Very Wet Dream

_Before we start, I am going to reiterate that I do not own these characters. Nor do I take any credit for their creation. All I know is that I am thankful that the wondrous Ms Rowling for bringing them into the literary world for others enjoyment and for people like me who like to play around with them. _

_Although there is a warning for slash and drug use, I do not know what else will happen in this story as I haven't actually finished writing it yet. As of today (10th September 2014) I have 15 chapters hand written and will attempt to up load these as soon as possible._

_I do hope you enjoy my story and I would very much appreciate it if you would review. Please do point out any mistakes as I strive for perfection._

1/

A Very Wet Dream

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team trooped into the changing rooms after yet another victorious match against Slytherin, they had barely scored more than 40 points each before Harry caught sight of the snitch and made a dive for it. Soaring though the Chasers and Beaters, he streaked along after the tiny golden ball. He knew he would make it and caught it with a flourish. He held it up in triumph while taking the time to smirk at Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Seeker. Malfoy's eyes were ablaze with fury, which struck a feeling in Harry, one of which he had never felt before. He didn't have time to dwell on this however because as he landed he was swamped by the rest of the Gryffindor team, cheering and whooping along with many of his school friends in the stands.

Harry sat in the changing room for a long while after the rest of the team had left, although not before patting and congratulating Harry once again. Harry had thanked them graciously, but really he just wanted some time alone with his thoughts. He went to the showers, stripped down and stepped into the warm water that washed over his muscles easing the tension. As he stood there in the warmth he replayed the game in his head, as he did after every match. He remembered smirking at Malfoy, and that look he had given Harry. Even thinking about it brought that feeling back. Malfoy had been angry, but it had been directed at him, only he had occupied Malfoy's thoughts in that moment. At that thought Harry gave in to the pleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach, he could feel himself growing hard as the hot water pounded down over his body. He reached down and lightly stoked his length, then, faster and harder until he was rapidly losing control of himself and the only thing he could think about was Draco Malfoy. He moaned Draco's name against the wall as he allowed himself the sweet release that followed that name.

Suddenly, he heard a movement behind him, he quickly shut off the shower, grabbed his robes and invisibility cloak – which he had gotten into the habit of taking everywhere – he draped the cloak around his body clutching his clothes, not daring to move to put them on. Harry's breath hitched as none other than Malfoy sauntered round the corner into the shower cubicles. Harry stood motionless as he watched Malfoy undress for the shower. Harry felt that warm sensation again but willed it away. When he heard the water running he tried to move out of the room as quietly as possible, but catching sight of Malfoy, water rolling off his perfectly toned back, Harry was stunned into stillness once more.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Malfoy said with his back still turned towards Harry. He tried to make a dash for the exit but Malfoy caught him before he had a chance to leave. He pulled the cloak onto the floor and smirked unashamedly at Harry, who suddenly had the most horrible thought that Malfoy had heard his shower... activities before he came in. In that moment, Harry also became aware that he was still very much naked save for his robes that he held in front of his body.

"Malfoy... I... I wasn't... I was just...-"  
"I know what you were _just_ doing, Potter", Malfoy drawled "And I would _just_ like to know why you were saying my name as you were doing it?" He smirked.

Harry blushed "But I wasn't. I didn't mean..." He trailed off, transfixed by Malfoy's eyes, shining in anticipation, the way they always did when he was forming some wicked plan.

"Well" Said Malfoy "Don't you remember anything? Naughty children deserved to be punished. Get on your knees, Potter."

"W-what? I don't understand" Harry stammered. The steam and the intense way Malfoy was staring at him was starting to get Harry hot and bothered. Malfoy grabbed Harry and shoved him against the wall, causing Harry to drop his robes on the floor. They boy's naked bodies pushed together as Malfoy's lips crashed down roughly on Harry's. Harry tried to push down the moan that fought to escape, but he couldn't stop it. Nor could he stop the building pressure as once again he filled and pushed his erection against Malfoy's. He gave a shudder of pleasure and gasped as Malfoy bit down on his lower lip.

When Malfoy decided that it was enough, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and forced him to his knees. Harry didn't need any further instruction and took the entirety of Malfoy's length into his mouth and began to bob his head while the blonde moaned as Harry pleasured him. Encouraged by the noises issuing from Malfoy's mouth, Harry sped up, moving harder and faster on Malfoy's length. A growl arose from Malfoy's throat that signalled the end for him, but he made Harry stay put and swallow every drop that was released into his mouth.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, that hadn't been the first time that dream had occurred, nor did he expect it to be the last. Harry looked at the clock and decided to get up and get ready for work at the Ministry, he knew there was going to be a big trial today, but for whom he didn't not know.


	2. An Unconvincing Trial

2/

An Unconvincing Trial

Harry as usual, arrived by floo at the Ministry. Took a left to the offices and made his way to his Head Auror Office and settled himself in his comfy armchair at his desk. He started to arrange his paper work that he'd left on his desk the day before when a new file caught his eye. He picked it up and drew a short intake of breath, the file read;

"MALFOY, Draco – Death Eater Trial"

"No," whispered Harry as he opened the file to view the content. With a sudden jolt Harry realised that the trial was today. In ten minutes. "Fuck," he exclaimed as he grabbed he robes and shot out the door.

He knew he had to be there. His arch-enemy was going on trial for his life. Harry felt a tightening in his chest; he couldn't let this happen he thought as he rushed through the corridors and down to the court rooms. The Wizengamot was already in place and preparing to start the trial as Harry burst in through the doors with an apologetic look to the Minister. All eyes were on him as they so often were, he was the Saviour after all. He allowed his eyes to roam around at the Ministry Officials and coming to rest on Malfoy in the centre of the room. Harry fought to keep his expression neutral although his heart was hammering against his rib-cage. He needed to save him. '_But he's your enemy' _ his subconscious whispered helpfully '_has been for years, what are you doing?'_

The Minister started the trial. Malfoy didn't even bother to defend himself, as if he knew there was no hope for him. No future other than Azkaban. He knew he was doomed from the day he got that dammed Dark Mark etched onto his skin. But, Harry thought, if he was panicking or afraid he didn't show it. And yet, Harry still felt like he ought to save him if he could, so he coughed, only lightly but enough to interrupt the Minister's condemning speech.

"Sorry," Harry said, smiling slightly as he felt everyone's eyes on him once again, including Malfoy's. "May I speak in defence?"

And excited whisper travelled around the court.

"Err... Go ahead, Auror Potter." The Minister looked downcast, Harry smiled inwardly. He knew the Minister wouldn't dare to go against anything he said and Malfoy seemed to know this too, and for the first time Harry saw a glimmer of hope show in the cold grey eyes.

"In defence of the offender, Minister, I would like to point out that, had Mr Malfoy turned me to his aunt; Bellatrix Lestrange when I was in Malfoy Manor, I would not be here to this say. And so you see," Harry allowed himself a smirk "If it were not for him, then the wizarding world would be under the rule of one of the darkest wizards in history." Harry flashed a dazzling smile in the Minister's direction. "I owe him my life, and if I may take the liberty, by default so do you."

And _that_ the Minister could not disagree with and so, with a resigned nature and a frown he declared Malfoy 'Cleared of all charges'.

A grumble of disapproval swept around the room, but Harry's intense smile stopped them from saying anything outright.

'_Well' _thought Harry _'If I can't save a few lives by dropping my name, what kind of World Saviour would I be?'_

The Wizengamot dispersed and Harry left quickly – he didn't want to explain his actions. Meanwhile Malfoy had been rendered completely speechless, he had no idea of Harry's motives but he was free and wasn't about to complain. That was the second time Harry had saved his life, and although he was extremely grateful, he wouldn't be seen dead thanking him. It took a while for Draco to get his head straight but he realised that now he was a free man, he could try and fulfil his dream of becoming a Healer. The amount of casualties he had seen during and after the war had affected him gravely. The trauma he saw as loved ones watched their family members die; he felt he wanted to something good. He felt like it would be some sort of redemption for what he had done during the war. If he had to be honest, it had corrupted them all. He had no family to return to, his father, the cunning and devious Lucius Malfoy had been on trial two weeks ago and sentenced to live the rest of his days in Azkaban. Narcissa – Draco's mother – had gone mad with grief and the sense of wrong-doing was so great that she committed suicide just a few days after the end of the war. Draco had no-one and for the first time in his life, he knew exactly how Harry felt. Having no parents to comfort or talk to him, he felt completely alone.


	3. An Understanding

3/ An Understanding

Draco really didn't understand why Harry had just saved him from a life in Azkaban. Just the fact that he didn't turn Harry over to his aunt couldn't possibly be the only motive Harry had for saving him. Draco pondered this for days after his trial but for the time being he didn't have much time to think of anything as he had started his Healer Training Course at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He had time-out from his training today in order to buy ingredients for his practical examinations. As soon as they had said this, Draco's stomach dropped, he thought his NEWTS would have been his last exams, but he didn't worry too much as he had always had an aptitude for potions. '_Second only to Hermione Granger' _he thought to himself. He stopped in his tracks – he hadn't thought about her in what seemed like forever. Still had the wild bushy hair and slightly bucked teeth. He smirked to himself as he remembered the time he hexed her and her teeth grew ridiculously long. '_Changed ways now though' _he thought with a small smile.

Draco enjoyed walking, especially through Muggle London, he enjoyed 'people watching' too, and as he made his way to the Leaky Cauldron he once again let his mind wander to his trial and the moment of relief when Harry spoke in his defence. That was the moment he knew that he was a free man. He was the '_typical good guy'_ mused Draco '_but insanely attractive at the same time' _his thoughts added. Draco's eyes widened as this revelation sank in. Draco knew he was gay of course, but being infatuated with Harry Potter of all people? No, surely not. '_Honestly' _he thought _'get a grip, this is stupid... all the same' _his brain helpfully supplied '_he's still good looking'. _At this, Draco shook his head as if to clear it from all thoughts of the Boy Wonder.

He walked through the Leaky Cauldron trying his best to ignore the stares and hushed whispers that, nowadays, seemed to follow him everywhere. The people knew of course, exactly what happened at Draco's trial. As if the Ministry could keep that information out of the Daily Prophet! And yet, people still regarded his as a criminal. Draco stepped out into Diagon Alley and was momentarily blinded by the setting sun. He wasn't worried about the time though. In fact he always thought that Diagon Alley was as it's busiest during the night and twilight hours. He passed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and was sorely tempted to go in and purchase an edible Dark Mark. He smiled inwardly – oh what would the papers say!? "Ex- Death Eater Buys Dark Mark" '_Oh yes' _he thought '_that would be a good one!'_ He carried on down the alley until he came to Slug & Jiggers, the best apothecary in Britain. As he entered the smell of rotten cabbage and Horklump juice was almost unbearable, but nevertheless Draco continued into the shop almost upending a basket of Valerian Sprigs as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. As they did so he noticed another customer rummaging around near the rear of the shop, his arse in the air and muttering quietly to himself. Before he could stop, Draco found himself admiring the arse that was waving in front of him. It seemed almost mocking. Draco moved around the shop collecting the ingredients from the list the Healers had given him. He was just marvelling at how expensive Bezoars were whilst adding 11 to his already over-flowing basket. As he picked up his last one he heard the other customer buying his ingredients (Draco assumed). He supposed he should be more surprised but it was inevitable. The other man, was Harry Potter, who had been unaware of Draco admiring his arse only minutes before. He approached Harry wearily. Harry turned suddenly and catching Draco's eyes gave him a quick, but genuine, smile that although didn't quite touch his eyes, it was better than nothing.

"Potter" Draco said formally.  
"Malfoy" Harry replied as he turned back to finish buying his golden scaled. Draco wasn't sure if he had imagined it, but he was sure that there was a glint of something in Harry's eyes. Ridding himself of such a ridiculous thought he watched Harry leave the shop with a small smile and turned to pay for his ingredients. He didn't need any more distractions he had to concentrate on his Healer exams. He made his way out of the shop, his mind on the upcoming work and potions when he walked straight into a passerby.

"Sorry" he mumbled and looked up into brilliant green eyes that were dancing with humour.  
"That's okay" said Harry with a half smile.  
"What's so funny, Potter?" Draco asked, scowling.

"Oh, nothing nothing. It's just I never thought I would see the say when Draco Malfoy apologised to someone"  
"Shut up Potter, it's not like you know anything about me, or my life"  
"Ah" sighed Harry "that's where you're wrong I'm afraid. You see, I know everything and that's not just me being big-headed" he laughed softly.  
"Not much" murmured Draco.  
Harry ignored him and continued "It comes with the territory so to speak, being an Auror it's kind of my job to know everything about everyone. You are a very interesting case if I do say so myself."

Draco snorted "I've changed now, Potter"  
"Yeah" Harry almost whispered "haven't we all?"

An uncomfortable silenced followed until Draco broke it and asked "That day... at the Ministry. Why were you trying to avoid me?"  
"Avoid you? Why on earth would you think I would do that?" Harry retorted slightly too fast Draco thought, but he let it go.

"Because I was trying to follow you. I wanted to ask what the hell you thought you were doing, when you know very well that Azkaban is where I belong, so why, why speak in my defence?" Draco finished, slightly out of breath and looking expectantly at Harry. Truth be told, Harry was trying to avoid Draco for this very reason, because he had no idea, then or now, why he had done it.

"I..." he stalled "I supposed it's because I felt sorry for you" he winced "I mean, you never killed, not even under Voldemort's orders. You got dragged in by your father – not of your own free choice – you didn't want to be a part of it all. But I was too blind to see that until that night on the Astronomy Tower. You lowered your wand and that is when I realised that you were just like us. Forced into a war that you didn't really want to fight in but had to because your decisions were made for you. And you know, after all that, if you'd have gone to Azkaban, I would have felt guilty. The war is long gone and yet memories are still fresh and raw, I couldn't see another life wasted because of it."

As he finished he looked up into Draco's face etched with surprise. Draco didn't know why Harry would feel guilty, it didn't make much sense, they'd been enemies for years, but now, that all seemed to be changing and as he looked at Harry who was staring out and the bustle of Diagon Alley he looked like the weight of the world still rested on his shoulders and Draco felt sorry for him. Being utterly bewildered by this sensation he was at a loss of what to do, and so, without thinking he said,

"Come on, Potter. It won't do for the Prophet to get a picture of us being civil now, will it?" Harry, coming out of his revive, smiled weakly.  
"Sure" he said.  
"Where to?" asked Draco, he had no desire to walk up the Alley and wanted to avoid the public all together.  
"My place? I'll make you some tea or something; besides I need to get my Bat Blood into storage"  
Draco grimaced, but stepped closer to Harry  
"Lead the way."


	4. Just The Beginning

4/ Just the beginning

Draco has always hated apparating, nearly as much as he hated travelling via floo, but it was convenient and much quicker than using his broom. Draco didn't realise they had landed and was still gripping Harry tightly until Harry spoke.

"It's alright, there's nothing in here that will bite" he looked pensive "well... hard" he added with a small frown, then laughed as Draco quickly pulled away looking slightly scared and attempting to hide the colour flooding into his cheeks. Harry snapped his eyes to the floor as he realised that yes, he has been ogling his ex-enemy and was most certainly _not_ thinking how beautiful Draco looked when flushed. Before he embarrassed himself however, Harry hung his coat on the stand and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Tea?" he called back to Draco.

"Please" came the reply as Draco followed Harry down the narrow passage way and into the kitchen.

It was fairly modest in its decor and only a few of the cupboards talked back. The oven complained when it got over 150 degrees and the kettle sang at the most inopportune moments. But Harry had learned to live with it and has even found it a comfort at times. Draco however found it all incredibly alarming and refused to go anywhere near anything that moved or talked when they were not supposed to. Harry found it all too funny that Draco had grown up surrounded by Death Eaters and yet seemed to be afraid of a few kitchen fittings. He watched as Draco sat gingerly, tactically avoiding the biting chair and took the mug of tea that Harry offered him.

Harry sat down opposite him and took a sip of his own tea.

"Tell me?" Harry said, suddenly.

"Tell you what?" Draco asked, cautiously avoiding eye contact.

"What I don't know, of course." Harry gestured towards him and he sighed.

"You deserve to know I suppose" Draco said reluctantly, but to Harry's surprise, continued.

"Where to start? After the war I guess... I ran. From everything. From the Aurors, the Death Eaters – or what was left of them. From my home, my family. I stayed in a run-down motel in Minnesota where I hoped no one would know me. There I had a chance to think about everything. What I had become disgusted me. I tried to rid myself of my identity..." at that Harry noticed that Draco ran a hand over his left forearm and could only imagine what Draco had done to attempt to rid himself of his Dark Mark that had not only scarred him but tainted his life.

"Well," he continued "as you would expect it didn't work. At one time I was contemplating suicide but that would have meant that I had been beaten by life and I am still a Malfoy and we do not let things like that beat us! But then they found me, the Aurors. They hunted me down and took me to Azkaban to await my trial. And there you were, in all your..." he gesticulated wildly and sighed, "hero-y-ness?" he frowned. "I don't know. But what I did know was that as soon as you said you wanted to speak in my defence I know I was a free man. I relive it every day you know. My past."

Harry nodded. He knew only too well what Draco was going through. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the flashes of curses that had killed his friends.

"I still don't understand why you saved me though?" Draco said, bringing Harry out of his day dream. "That's twice now and what have I done to deserve it? Nothing at all, apart from being an over pompous, pretentious arse."  
"Well," said Harry, "At least we agree on some things"

Draco smiled weakly and for the first time Harry noticed how much older he seemed and how tired. Draco stood "Would you mind if I availed myself of your facilities?" he asked politely. Harry smirked, perhaps he wasn't as pretentious but he was still a pompous arse.

"Of course you can, good Sir!" Harry said with a mock bow to which Draco half-heartedly scowled. "Up the stairs, first door on your left."

"Don't take the piss." Draco muttered as Harry straightened up. Draco turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs.

Harry collected the mugs and started to wash them – by hand – in the sink, gazing out as his garden. Draco's voice behind him made him jump and drop the mug he was holding.

"Don't you use magic for trivial things like this?" He asked as he suspended the mug in mid-fall. Harry plucked it out of the air and put it away,

"No." Harry replied, "Cleaning spells aren't that effective on china. They seem to give off an aroma of strawberries that I haven't managed to counter yet." He sighed. "I'm working on it."

Draco raised his eyebrows in scepticism.

"Well..." He said and coughed awkwardly, "err... thanks for the tea. I guess I should get going now. It is getting late and I wouldn't want to take any more of your time. Goodness knows our saviour has many important appointments to attend." Although Draco's face had curved into a smirk, Harry could see a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Oh yes, very busy. The dahlias need planting out and my hydrangeas need watering. It's been unseasonably dry these past few weeks."

Draco looked stunned, "So that's what you do when you're not saving the world or creating mini-Potter-heroes... gardening!?"  
"Mmhmm, I _like _gardening, peace of mind and all that. Would you like to help me prune the roses?" Harry asked.

"Ohh well, as tempting as that offer is, I really must leave. Such a shame I know, but I am sure you can work things out with just one pair of hands."

Harry managed a suitably put-out expression. "Well, if you insist. I'll show you out."

At the door Draco put on his knee-length trench coat and looked at Harry.

"Well, thank you." Draco said and held out his hand. Harry looked down at it and in that moment he saw an eleven year old version of himself and Draco all those years ago, but this time without so much as a hesitation he gripped Draco's hand in his. They both let out a breath they didn't realise that they were holding in. Draco smiled at Harry before releasing his hand and stepping out the door.

"See you around, Potter." He said over his shoulder.

"For Merlin's sake, call me Harry!" Harry replied.

"As you wish." Draco smirked, turned on the spot and disapparated and Harry was left, staring at where Draco had stood, wondering if he would see him again.


	5. A Night Out

5/

A Night Out

It had been three days since Draco had sat at Harry's kitchen table and shared tea like they had always been friends. It still amazed Draco how accepting Harry has been over the whole thing. Maybe because, Draco thought, although Harry had been on the 'good side' of the war he had had more than his fair share of bad experiences and probably seen more terrible things in seven years than most people would in a life time.

Draco found himself sympathising with Harry, after all Malfoy Manor had been the residence of Lord Voldemort in the months running up to the war and he himself had seen some pretty horrific things. The more he thought about Harry however, the more he wanted to see him. Draco though about inviting him for dinner, he knew he would have to get Astoria to look after Scorpious again, but it had been Astoria herself that told him to get out some more. Draco was a little apprehensive about asking Harry out for dinner in case Harry thought he was being odd in wanting to see him again. Draco sighed and sat back in his armchair in his hotel room at the Leaky Cauldron. He tried, hard, to get Harry out of his mind but being the stubborn Gryffindor he was, he stayed put.

Try as he might Draco could not relax so he got up and dressed for dinner. He decided to eat at the Savoy, he could afford it after all and muggle London made him feel safer, less people recognised him walking around there. He checked his appearance in the full length mirror, gave himself and nod of approval and apparated into the Gentlemen's wash room in the foyer of the Savoy. He wrinkled his nose at the undignified destination but supposed it was better than appearing out of thin air in front of a group of muggles or worse still by the London Underground. He walked out of the washroom and headed in for dinner.

Had it only been three days? Harry thought. It seemed like months. Three days of training with Shane and Collette had come and gone and he hardly remembered a thing. It was the weekend now however and as the stickler for tradition that he was, got ready for the 'Golden Trio's Night Out' as it had been christened by Hermione. Or has Harry and Ron liked to call it the 'Heroes Pub Crawl'. It had been this way for years. He would meet them at their house in Kensington and their first stop would be the Three Bells in muggle London and do their usual pub crawl until they were barely upright. They'd call a cab back to Grimmauld Place and have a final whiskey then Ron and Hermione would floo home and leave Harry to drag himself up to bed. There were occasions that Ron and Hermione would stay and Harry always got Kreature to help him make up the spare rooms for if they did decide to stay.

His thoughts drifted to Kreature then. He still wasn't sure if the house elf liked him, but Harryw as a very lenient master and although Kreature was still bound to him Harry allowed him 4 days off a week so he worked three and even then Harry did most of the tasks around the house. Except for the dusting, it made him sneeze and besides, house elf magic was better for those kinds of things. It was then that his thoughts drifted to Ginny. Somehow he'd know that things weren't right and that no amount of 'let's talk about this' was going to help. Soon after they had split he had realised why they hadn't been working and thankfully he had remained friends with Ginny. She now accepted his new found way of life and he was grateful that she had an open mind. He was pleased that she had got back with Dean and he thought that they made a lovely couple.

Although he was happy for her he couldn't help but feel that now, without her presence around the house it felt somewhat empty. Apart from when his kids were with him, they brightened up his life to no end. They were not there all the time though, and what Harry thought was that the house needed someone, besides himself. Who that would be... he did have one idea but banished it as absurd before it had time to make a home in his conscience.

His hall clock brought him out of his thoughts as it announced his lateness. He hurridly put on his coat, shoved his feet in his shoes and flood to Ron and Hermione's. It was a lovely house, huge with big garden. They had used the money they got from the Ministry for their 'Outstanding War Contribution' to buy a house big enough not only for them and their two children, but for the rest of the Weasley family too. After Bellatrix burnt the Burrow to near ashes, Molly and Arthur tried to rebuild it, but it was never the same, and although they were sad to go, they accepted that it would be better for everyone, long term, if they all moved in together. George lived over his shop and Ginny had a little flat in the West End and as Molly and Arthur were getting on in years the arrangement suited everyone. Ron and Hermione's house was so huge that it was like there was no one there at all. Even when the entire Weasley family and Harry were round for Sunday lunch it was never crowded.

Harry greeted Ron with a rough hug and Hermione witha light peck on her cheek.

"Right", said Ron loudly, beaming "we off then?"

"Yes dear, let me just get my shoes" Hermione called from the walk-in cloak cupboard. Ron rolled his eyes as if to say 'women, eh?' Harry just smiled and shrugged to which Ron let out a booming laugh.

"Ahh yeah, I forgot you were a ponce." Harry sighed, Ron had been accepting enough of his choices but still managed to squeeze in as much teasing as he could when he was sure Hermione wasn't listening.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione's loud voice came from the cupboard. "Just because I can't see you does not mean I can't _hear _you. Harry you have my permission to sock him one." She came out of the cupboard in her full length coat and shoes, grinning at her husband who was wincing and rubbing his right arm. Hermione strode past them,

"TO THE BELLS!" She shouted and flew out the door.

"That's my girl" Ron said proudly and followed her. Harry shook his head smiling and shut the door behind him making sure he had a door key, just in case, as his friends always seemed to forget the essentials when faced with a night of drinking.


	6. An Invitation

6/

An Invitation

Harry woke the next morning with the hangover of all hangovers. He stumbled around his bedroom having no recollection of the later part of the night. As he rubbed sleep from his eyes he noticed a small vial of hangover cure left for him by, he suspected, Hermione. He smiled; what would he do without her.

After he had gulped down the potion in one Harry had a quick shower and resolved to make the most of his weekend off-call. He decided that the best way to spend the remainder of the weekend was with one, Draco Malfoy. And so, after his shower harry sat down at his mahogany desk in his small study, and wrote a quick letter to Draco asking him for dinner. Harry sealed it and sent it with Hermes to Draco at his hotel. Harry then resigned himself to his garden until such time as he got a reply from Draco.

Draco awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Hurriedly, he put on his bathrobe and opened the door. There stood a man with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy. I believe you ordered breakfast in your room this morning for 9.30?"

It took Draco a moment to process what was going on through his sleep addled brain but he managed to thank the steward and directed him as to where to place his tray. After the steward left Draco notices a small letter resting between the milk jig and tea pot. He picked it up – not surprised that it hadn't arrived by owl at his window. The staff were very good, they had a policy whereby the mail was collected and not delivered to residents before 9.00a, unless requested. A fact which suited Draco down to the ground as he rarely rose early.

Draco opened the letter slowly having recognised the writing. He was slightly apprehensive as to that it might say, nevertheless he read it all the way through and was pleasantly surprised.

_Draco,_

_I feel we should talk more about, well... everything. I don't want us to be enemies anymore. _

_How are you fixed for dinner at the Phoenix for 8pm? I hear it has had a make-over and it apparently quite the place to go._

_~ Harry_

Draco smiled to himself. Harry had always been so blunt. Draco considered Harry's offer and sat down at his dressing table to write his reply.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for your kind offer. Dinner sounds very pleasant, although you should know that I do not consider us enemies anymore._

_See you at 8._

_ ~ Draco_

Harry's eyes grew wide, he doesn't consider us enemies? Well, that's a new one, he thought. Still, Draco had agreed and now they effectively had a dinner date. Harry smiled; this was going to be a good evening.

At 7.45pm Harry's hall clock yelled at him to get a wriggle on and obediently he obliged. Dressed in his best fitting black jeans and a light blue shirt Harry stepped out his door (remembering his key at the last minute) and disapparated to the restaurant.

"I booked a table" Harry said, "The name's Potter"

"Ahh Mr Potter, yes of course. This way please." Harry followed the waiter and was pleased to find he was there first. As soon as he had sat down however he noticed a shock of blonde hair entering the restaurant. Harry stood and waved him over. Draco gave him a small smile and gestured to him when a waiter asked if he had booked. Draco looked every bit like he'd walked out of Vogue. Tight fitting jeans and an ox-blood coloured shirt. To Harry's mind he looked fantastic.

"See something you like, Potter?"

"Harry." Harry corrected absently. Then he seemed to check himself, "Oh, no no," he stammered.

"I was just...err... nice shirt." He finished lamely. Draco's smirk turned into a bashful smile which Harry thought was rather adorable.

"You think so? Thank you I bought it this morning purposely for tonight."

Harry couldn't help but notice how perfectly that shirt fitted and hugged Draco in all the right places. Before he made even more of a fool of himself Harry quickly changed the subject.

"Shall we sit? We do kinda look like a pair of wallies just standing here." And he promptly sat.

"Wallies..." Draco mused but sat nonetheless. "Speaking of strange muggle things, why are we in a muggle restaurant?"

"I'd have thought the answer obvious." Harry replied. "Less chance of us being recognised, I thought you'd prefer it that way?" He finished, looking questioningly at Draco to make sure he had made the right choice.

"Classic Potter, always thinking of everyone else, thank you. It is indeed what I would have done."

Pleased with the seeming praise Harry picked up the wine menu and ascertained if Draco would like to share a bottle of something or have his wine by the glass. Draco said that he would prefer wine by the bottle and so Harry handed him the menu rather than admit that he wasn't that au fait with wines and what they went well with. Draco didn't seem to notice Harry's reluctance however and gladly chose a middle-of-the-range Sauvignon Blanc. Harry was surprised although he didn't show it. He had assumed, and wrongly so, that Draco would have gone for a highly expensive one, perhaps because he liked it, but more likely in an effort to show off.

After they had ordered their wine, starter and main course, conversation flowed easily between them as if they were old friends. They spoke of early Hogwarts days and conveniently missed out the time when they had attacked each other in the bathroom and how Draco had eventually chosen the path of the Death Eaters. They spoke of their petty fights and of the 'Rememberall Incident' and they chuckled at how childish and pointless it had all been in the grand scheme of things.

Their food arrived along with a second bottle of wine and the conversation flowed even more readily. So far as to say that by dessert, they were positively sloshed and babbling and laughing like loons. Before too long however, they had finished coffee and Draco made a move as if to get up and leave. However, he swayed far too dangerously and promptly plonked back down in his seat. Harry, laughing, stood up and pulled Draco to his feet.

"Come on you," he said, "Can you handle a night cap back at mine?" He finished with a hint of challenge in his voice that he knew Draco wouldn't be able to resist. Draco looked at him suspiciously,

"Are you trying to get in my pants, Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened a fraction before smirking,

"Why?" He asked slyly, "Is it working?" he added with a wink. "Also, my name is Harry..."

Draco playfully slapped him on the shoulder

"Don't be so cheeky. And that as maybe be _Harry _but one cannot break the habit of a life time." He finished cheerfully.

Harry poured out two glasses of his finest and most expensive whiskey and walked though to the living room where he found Draco, standing in the middle of the room looking edgy.

"What's the matter Draco?" Harry asked, as he placed a glass in Draco's hand.

"Does anything in here bite?" Draco asked. Harry laughed and Draco scowled at him.

"No." Harry said with a smile. "Nothing bites in here, but don't make faces at the mirror... she doesn't like it."

"Mad." Draco muttered as he practically fell on to the sofa. Harry sat next to him and not half as gracefully, and again they began to talk. This time however, they did speak of the war and the wrong choices they had made and it wasn't long before they had started apologising to each other over their various misdeeds, of which there were plenty.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm sorry for what I did to so many others. My father honestly thought that they were on the winning side and I was convinced that he wanted me safe which is why he forced me into Voldemort's service..."

Although Harry was erring towards the half-cut side of things, he didn't miss Draco referring to the Death Eaters as 'they'. Nor did he miss the flinch in Draco's eyes when he said Voldemort's name. Harry slung an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"...It's in the past now, try to forgive and forget." Harry smiled. "It's not going to be easy, but look at us now. See? Miracles do happen."

Draco gave a weak smile, but even as he did so a single tear fell. Harry could resist no longer and enveloped Draco in a hug. It was the strangest and nicest sensation Draco had ever had and he never wanted it to end. Here in the arms of his former enemy he felt relaxed and safe like he never had before. He let the tears flow freely now. All his emotion flowed out soundlessly into Harry's obliging shoulder. It was awkward, there was no denying, but so beautiful at the same time that he didn't actually care. Harry pulled Draco onto his lap, he wasn't sure why he did but Draco wasn't complaining. In fact, by the time Harry had finished fretting; Draco had curled himself up and had once again buried his head in Harry's shoulder.

Soon Draco's tears finally stilled and he looked up into Harry's face. Evening with red puffy eyes and a flushed tear stained face Harry could honestly say he'd never seen anything so beautiful, not even Ginny in her little black dress was close to this. Harry frowned; he had been thinking of her a lot recently. He was so thankful that they were still friends it made life so much easier, especially with the kids. That pulled Harry up short. He hadn't told Draco about his children and break up with Ginny. He didn't worry though; it would all come out in one way or another. His thoughts trailed back to Ginny as she was the one who had helped him the most when he had come out as gay. She was the one who fought off the press and the prying fans.

Harry came back to the present as he noticed a warm hand stroking softly though his hair.

"What is it?" Draco asked quietly, having seen the thoughtful far-a-way look in Harry's eyes.

"Oh, you know, the past and stuff." He sighed. "Too many people died and I hold myself responsible. I could have stopped so many people dying. Dumbledore... Fred... Sirius." His voice caught and tears welled up and threatened to spill over. Not now, he thought, I've cried too many times. Man up. He drew a shaky breath and released the iron grip on Draco's hand he didn't even realise had happened. He saw Draco wince.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't apologise." Draco whispered close to Harry's ear. His voice had deepened and turned husky, "And don't think about the past. Forgive and forget, remember? Live for the present." Harry looked into his eyes. They were not the cold, hard grey he had come to expect. They were like molten silver and they seemed to burn right through Harry and warm him from the inside. Harry couldn't take it any longer. He brought his lips tentatively down to Draco's as Draco parted his lips slightly. Their lips collided softly and their kiss burned with passion. Draco move to straddle Harry, his erection, which had gone previously unnoticed, rubbed against Harry's and together they fell into a beautiful moment that was entirely their own.

As they broke apart for air Harry whispered,

"Please, Draco. Stay with me?"


	7. The Morning After

7/

The Morning After

Harry woke the next morning in an empty bed. It saddened him to no end and although nothing monumental happened between them last, night apart from a lot of hugging a kissing, he really felt that they had 'something' and he wanted to know that Draco felt that too. Still, he made his way to the shower as he did every morning, dragging his feet and feeling sorry for himself. He stared at himself in the mirror wondering if he had done something wrong, when a little sticky-note at the bottom edge of the mirror caught his eye. He smiled.

_Harry, _

_I'm sorry I left so early and I hope I didn't wake you._

_I know I owe you an explanation, I also know that you are busy most weekends._

_Please owl me with dates that would be convenient for you, _

_There is something I want to show you._

_~ Draco_

He squinted at the tight script then smiled. He was glad that Draco wanted to see him again, and he was curious as to what Draco could have to show him. Harry was resolved to make sure that he was free this weekend. He still had a favour or two to pull in from Geoff, his esteemed colleague whom Harry had, on numerous occasions, made up stories for when asked 'Where the hell if Geoff?'

Still wrapped in his towel, he made his way to his study and sat down to write two letters. The first going to Auror HQ to let them know that he couldn't be on call this weekend and that if they asked Geoff, he would give them a decent explanation. He chuckled to himself. That'll teach him to go off canoodling with Zelda from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department. And the second letter to Draco, letting him know that he was completely free next weekend and he was intrigued to find out what Draco had to show him. He also said that he had something to show Draco too. He hoped that would keep Draco curious until next weekend.

Harry then went back upstairs to get dressed for the day's work ahead. Nearly as soon as he had finished, a big eagle owl tapped on his window bearing Draco's reply.

_Harry, _

_I would be delighted to see you next weekend. Shall we say 10.30am outside Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour? I have a feeling I might have a hankering for their delicious raspberry ripple._

_As for your 'something to show you too' you have whetted my curiosity and I can only imagine what the Great Harry Potter could care to show me. _

_Also, thank you for dinner last night, my head hurt a small amount this morning which is a good indication of a wonderful evening and I hope we get to do it again soon._

_~Draco_

Harry looked stunned... Draco would be delighted to see him? He had a wonderful evening? Who was this man and what had he done with Draco Malfoy? Still, Harry was happy to see the change in him. He figured it meant that they were now friends in a round-a-bout kind of way and that pleased Harry.

One baby step at a time, he chided himself. But now, to work.

It had been a long week. Monday to Friday 8.30am until 6.30pm. Working solidly with the new, fresh out of Hogwarts 'wannabe Aurors'. He had about 40 in his unit and was expected to train them all to a certain standard, ready for the initiation test that was coming up next Wednesday. It was essentially a giant game of capture the flag. Only a few certain spells were allowed and everyone's wands were limited to give a fair advantage to each side. At the end of the game, there would be a judging panel and 10 of the 40 would be eliminated. It sounds harsh to put it like that, but what eliminated meant was that they were put in to a special intensive class that would help boost them up to a better standard, and then in the next year, they could reapply. After the initiation they would be split into 3 groups of 10. The best would train with Harry and the other two groups would be trained by other Aurors.

Harry was tired, some days he just felt old, and today was one of those days. It was 5.00pm on a Friday night and all he wanted was to just go home and relax, and so he did. He made sure everything was in order for when he returned on Monday. He packed up his lose paper work and headed to the floo. Thankfully no one caught him; it always seemed to happen that way. The days that he desperately wanted to go home, someone would always corner him and ask him seeming never ending questions that he just couldn't be bothered to answer properly. In fact, he had given so many sarcastic answers to people of higher authority that he was sometimes surprised he still had his job. However today, he managed to arrive home without incident. He knew his children were coming over tomorrow morning, so he resigned himself to cooking a quick spaghetti bolognaise and turning in for the night.


End file.
